Talk:Hydralisk
Does anyone else think the Lurker should have a seperate page? --63.65.45.98 23:51, 15 January 2007 (UTC) Someone has messed around with this page. :Some idiot has altered the article constantly as their idea of a joke. I edited it to an earlier version, hope thats ok. Darth Batrus I just saw a concept art of the Hydralisk in Starcraft II! (Assaulthead 00:30, 29 September 2007 (UTC)) I think it may be a good idea to move the Hunter Killer to a seperate page, considering the ammount of room its stats take. Of course, that kind of makes it stand in contrast to the other zerg heroes, but if stats can be gained for them, it could be worth it to shift all the hero units to seperate articles, I know that Kukulza is lurking around somewhere. Anyway, just an idea to allow better legibility.--Hawki 22:33, 1 November 2007 (UTC) Yeah, that sounds like a good idea, but IMO that treatment should only apply to "heroes" that actually appear in the game. Kukulza never appeared in the game, so I don't think it deserves its own page. PsiSeveredHead 00:37, 2 November 2007 (UTC) jolteon1 The hunter killer and the Lurker are entirely different units. the hunter killer may look similar to the hydralisk but i still think its entirely different. Jolteon, you're replying to posts over two years old there. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 16:11, March 4, 2010 (UTC) Sentient Slothien? Just out of curiosity: were the Slothien, the creatures that became the hydras, ever sentient? I kinda got that impression from the manual. A bit sad about their fate if that's case.Darthdyas 00:20, 2 July 2008 (UTC) No, I think not. The Zerg had trouble infesting humans, so I think they probably had trouble infesting other intelligent beings as well. Maybe the Slothien were "semi-sentient" though, but I kind of doubt that. Kimera 757 (talk) 00:48, 2 July 2008 (UTC) Yeah, you're probably right. Though it seems that the Zerg infested humans rather easily. It was assimilating them that seemed more difficult. One wonders if infested terrans will be added to the Zerg tech tree for Starcraft II. Darthdyas 00:57, 2 July 2008 (UTC) Infesting isn't the problem, it's keeping the intelligence (as you've surmised). See StarCraft: Hybrid for a bit more information on that. Infested Marines can be produced by the Infestor in StarCraft II. They seem to have retained more intelligence than the explosive Infested Terrans. Kimera 757 (talk) 01:02, 2 July 2008 (UTC) Spines When we say that Hydralisks fire "spines," do we mean the spinal column or a piece out of it, or a "spike?" Because it sounds like the spinal column, but considering the Quillbeast of Warcraft III (and Blizzard often reusing their concepts) spikes sound more reasonable. :(His Wrath falls from the Heavens. :Starshade) 15:51, 17 November 2008 (UTC) They fire something like what quillbeasts fire. However, the weapon entry for the hydralisk (in the game itself) says needle spines, so that's the name we have to use. Kimera 757 (talk) 23:14, 17 November 2008 (UTC) :Oh, I wasn't saying that we should change the terms used here.:) :(His Wrath falls from the Heavens. :Starshade) 15:06, 7 December 2008 (UTC) Height and length I was wondering, how is the Hydralisk 2.4m tall and 5.5m long? The Zeratul cinematic showed the Hydralisk much bigger than the three-meter-tall Zeratul. It rather looks like their height is 5.5m. And also, in the Battle of Amerigo a Hydralisk is seen drawing itself much higher than a marine, whose height would be about 2m. And I see that the information is not referenced either. Any detailed information or confirmation regarding this topic? :(His Wrath falls from the Heavens. :Starshade) 15:10, 7 December 2008 (UTC) The info came from the back of the original StarCraft box. I'm not sure how to reference it, and figured it would be "referenced" the same way other game info would be (eg there's no need to reference the hydralisk's 10 explosive damage in StarCraft I). Kimera 757 (talk) 17:37, 7 December 2008 (UTC) Portrait Out of Date After watching the new Battle Report, I noticed that the hydralisk portrait has been changed, and as such, the one shown in this article is out of date. I don't know how to remove images of the portraits from the Battle Reports, so perhaps someone might be able to?-- 17:18, 25 April 2009 (UTC) This is correct, there is a new portrait in the second Battle Report. I'm not sure how we normally extract those images (or create a gif), but they can be seen between 17:28 and 17:42 in the Battle Report. --Thebrowncloud 21:22, 25 April 2009 (UTC) Oh, lol. I guess you guys are already way ahead of me. =P Nice work, Meco. --Thebrowncloud 21:26, 25 April 2009 (UTC) Melee Attack Video Is it necessary? I my opinion, it breaks up the readability of the article. So long as we link to the source that, yes, it does have a melee attack, people would believe it. Perhaps having a link at the bottom of the article going to YouTube itself would be a good idea as well. Any objections?-- 21:42, 26 April 2009 (UTC) I removed the video as well as a redundant description of the video that was located in the article. Another copy of the video is located at the bottom of the article, which I will leave alone for now, as I cannot recall if it was there before.-- 21:56, 26 April 2009 (UTC) Now we can have a high-res screencap. With the high-res cinematic video out, we can replace the concept art in the page with a detailed screencap from the trailer. I'm wary of uploading images already though. :Starshade 13:03, 19 August 2009 (UTC) Don't see anything wrong with uploading it. Just make sure it's implemented in the article appropriatly.--Hawki 13:05, 19 August 2009 (UTC) Ground damage Hey guys, I've noticed that StarCraft II hydralisk's stats' table lacks the number showing his ground damage (but the reference number is mysteriously intact). Could somebody with access to the beta provide that information? It looks incomplete at the moment... [[User:LordGalvatron|'Lord Galvatron']] [[User talk:LordGalvatron|''Do you hear the voices too?]] 09:48, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Heh, no idea how that happened. Anyway, I checked it up and both attacks do the same damage.--Hawki 12:22, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Thank you :) [[User:LordGalvatron|'Lord Galvatron']] [[User talk:LordGalvatron|''Do you hear the voices too?]] 12:44, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Anatomy Managed to find scans of the back of the SC1 box, where the hydralisk's length and as it turns out, weight is given. However, no mention is made of its height, so I have to wonder where the source comes from. Also removed references about hydralisks being taller after BW as I don't think that can be quantified from simple observation and the current artwork style hydralisks still appear before BW via Frontline. Unlike CMC armor, I don't think zerg anatomy differences explicitly require explanation.--Hawki 09:49, May 11, 2010 (UTC) Not sure either. But could you post the scan. Would be nice to have a better reference than what we have. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 00:53, May 12, 2010 (UTC) Hydralisk dance? The Hydralisk seems to have some animal dance in the game files... anyone know where it comes from? Terrorblades 16:36, August 12, 2010 (UTC)